User talk:ElizaCreststeel
Thanks for all your work - you're putting in a large amount of info. Nebuchadezzar Marsh 21:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Let me know if you need help Sturge 23:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Awesome pic, Eliza! Dagger's a little disappointed he didn't get the right pose, but the pic looks wicked. We are one dangerous band of rogues, eliza!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Daggerhawk Daggerhawk is my cousin, and he almost got me kicked out of the guild. How? Well, we were sitting right next to each other playing pirates, and I went on his to help him with a quest. he took that time to go on my pirates and say to the the guild.. um... "I like men." The guild was shocked and I told them I didn't do that, and luckily Kate defended me. I almost kicked dagger out of the guild for that remark.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Reply Bark, how old is he? Tell him that my old guild used to not let in younger players because of stupid stuff like that. If someone had reported you - you could have been banned from the game, period. I don't want that. I won't talk to him myself... but he's on notice in my book - and you know i'm pretty laid back. He's 11 I think. By the way, I think it would be cool to make the officers in the guild have different jobs. You said that in Remants you were to Communications Officer. We could do stuff like that in the new one.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ETC website I was wondering about the ETC website. I wanna join but a quick question: do you have to recieve an e-mail from the website with a code before you can make an account on there, like the Pirates Online Forums? My e-mail has this thing so that I can only get e-mails from people who's address is on my contacts. Just wondering.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I did. I didn't enter my real name (I typed in Mr No-Name) and did January 1, 1995 as my birth date (though I'm not bonr then).-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You made me the Lore Librarian for the guild? Cool, and thanks! (Quick question, what do I do?) Oh ya, and good choice choosing Alehaha (or whatever her name is, lol) for your 2nd in command. She is really nice. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yea, you totally made a good choice!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) My goals Guess what? I am now on the last black pearl recruit quest, and I'm only level 25! I'm gonna try for getting the staff before the end of the summer, though it's gonna be hard.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Who cares about the headline? I was surfing the internet and I found the old UM website, as well as the Remnants ones. Both of those guilds sounded pretty cool. I was wondering, did any of the current ETC pirates also be in the UM and Remnants, besides you?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Whoa, thats cool. I had no idea Olo and Jinsai were in the UM. I had a feeling they were in the Remnants, though.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATES Eliza Read this now there uhave been updates and thaey changed bilgewater if you dont update the real iformaion iam am telling CathrineMunro -- 12:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Doomei I'm sorry I'm sorry, but I'm gonna leave the ETC. I may or may not rejoin it. I hope you understand why. My best friend om pirates is the GM of a small guild. She really badly needs me in that guild, probably more than you need me in the ETC, as you already have the guild of to a good start. Since I have several friends in your guild that are officers, I could rejoin. I'm sorry, but I really wanan join my friends guild, or at least until it's of to a good start.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sword, that's fine mate. I think its great you want to help your friend. Have you created other pirates with your account? You could create a 2nd or 3rd pirate and have them guilded with us. That way you could easily switch pirates and check in with us. My younger sister has a pirate (Jade Truescarlett) but she is a GM with her own guild. If you don't mind, I'm still gonna check in on the ETC website once in a while. I already told the guild that I would be leaving and they are fine with it. Ale and Jinsai wished me good luck with the other guild - so far I have some!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Brethren Court meeting Sorry about leaving the meeting early. I was wondering, what did they decide? In other news, I'm almost level 30! Staff quest, here I come!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC)